


Hideyoshi in Undertale

by FreddyFazbutt, Hideyoshi Faz (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: Complete Reworks [1]
Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime Is Real, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Betcha didn't expect that, Complete and Utter Rework, Crossover, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Fanservice, Frisk Redemption Eventually, Frisk is Hideyoshi's age in this crossover, Hideyoshi being Hideyoshi, Hideyoshi in Undertale, Hideyoshi is pretty cool with everything that happens, I don't need so many aus. i'm completely changing Underdifference into a crossover, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Many resets have taken place before this, Misgendering, Multi, No Chara, No Smut, Not Canon Compliant, POV Hideyoshi, POV Third Person, References to Baka and Test, cuz Hideyoshi, frisk knows more than they let on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/Hideyoshi%20Faz
Summary: A bizzare event brings Hideyoshi to the world of Undertale. Having fallen down with Frisk the two of them decide to work together to escape. However Hideyoshi begins to suspect that his new friend knows more than he lets on...





	1. The crossing between dimensions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi is taken to the dimension of Undertale in a huge twist of events and meets Frisk and Toriel

It was a rather normal day for Hideyoshi. He had just finished school and was now heading home when he spotted the most bizzare thing he had ever seen. A blue portal just kinda… sitting there waiting for someone to come along and enter it.

He thought to himself "Well I'm not gonna touch that because that's a bad idea" and went on his way when the portal began to suck. Hideyoshi held onto the railing of the highway but instead his uniform flew off making him blush as he hid his chest and was sucked up into the portal.

When Hideyoshi opened his eyes he found himself in a new place still blushing and covering his chest as he looked around: The place he had ended up in seemed to be some kind of cavern and he had landed on a bed of flowers as he thought "Where am I?" there was also a door in front of him that was huge.

Confused and embarrassed he stood up and was about to enter the door when he heard the pained screams of someone coming from the door. Hideyoshi rushed through the door and was taken slightly aback by the sight in front of him:

There was a boy on his knees in front of a evil looking flower but when he approached said flower disappeared. He lifted him up and said calmly "Hey there are you ok?" He looked at him and asked "W-wait who are you and why is your bare chest exposed?" He hid his chest again and said "I'm Hideyoshi and you are?" He replied with one word only "Frisk"

He asked "What was that flower all about?" Frisk didn't answer and instead said "Why don't we get moving and we can talk more later? but first you really need a shirt on" He tossed him a red camisole to put on.

He realized something right then. HE THOUGHT HE WAS A GIRL!. Facepalming he said "Uh Frisk? I'm a guy" but Frisk had already went on ahead and didn't hear him. He shrugged he'd just tell him when he caught up with him.

He slipped the camisole on and walked over to where Frisk was which was a very purple hallway. Hideyoshi had to admit whoever designed this place had a good sense for color. Frisk was standing in front what looked like a goat lady?

He walked over and said "Uh hey there goat lady" She was about to reply when Frisk said "This is Toriel the caretaker of the ruins" Toriel said "My child how do you know my name? I did not tell you my name yet" Frisk looked panicked as he shrugged and said "L-lucky guess?"

Hideyoshi thought that was a little odd but shrugged it off as he said "I'm Hideyoshi" Toriel looked taken aback and said "My child what a unusual name" He said "Not where I come from"

Toriel nodded and said "Well my children. I wish to guide you through the ruins" He thought to himself "I don't think I'm in my world anymore. But I better not mention that I come from another dimension. Otherwise who knows what would happen"


	2. Exploring the ruins and suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hideyoshi and Frisk explore the ruins and Frisk keeps running ahead making Hideyoshi start to really ponder about Frisk.

After their puzzling conversation with Toriel she led the both of them to a room where a training dummy lay unused. Toriel stated "My children this is a training dummy. because you are living here I fear I must warn you that some monsters may attack you"

Hideyoshi looked at Frisk but Frisk seemed way too eager to get his hands on the dummy. He asked "Umm Toriel I think Frisk doesn't want to do it is it ok if I do it instead?" Toriel said "You would protect your fellow human? very well my child"

Frisk had a look of utter shock as Hideyoshi stepped up to the dummy and his SOUL popped up. His was blue glowing brightly under his chest . He looked confused and asked "What is this?" Toriel replied "My child that is your soul. It represents all you are. You use it to FIGHT"

Hideyoshi nodded and turned his attention to the four options in front of him

Dummy appeared!

(FIGHT (ACT) (ITEM) (MERCY)

Toriel explained each button and their uses as Hideyoshi decided to spare the dummy. It wasn't hurting anyone after all

You Won! You gained 0 EXP and 0 LOVE!

His soul went back into his chest as Toriel clapped her hands proudly and said "Very good my child" Frisk was still shocked as Toriel led the both of them out of there as Hideyoshi said "By the way Frisk I am a guy you mistook me for a girl"

Frisk said "But you are wearing the camisole I gave you" He shrugged and said "true but trust me i'm a guy" Frisk gave him a look that said he didn't believe Hideyoshi but he let it go for now.

The rest of the time with Toriel was spent following her around the ruins doing puzzles and building a bond with Toriel. Eventually they reached a long hallway and Toriel said "I must give you both a test. Make it to the end of the hallway without issue"

Hideyoshi nodded but saw Frisk was already running ahead and ran after him as he said "You didn't wait for her to finish speaking" Frisk ignored Hideyoshi and continued running as Toriel walked past them incredibly fast.

Hideyoshi reached the end with Frisk as Toriel came out and said "Do not worry my children. This was merely a test to see how independent you both can be. Now please stay here. there are more puzzles ahead that are too dangerous without my guidance I will return in a few to get you both"

Hideyoshi watched her leave but Frisk did not listen yet again. Frisk ran ahead once again as Hideyoshi followed him. He was getting really tired of Frisk running ahead and being rude to a lady who was being kind.


	3. Bad Vibes (FANSERVICE CHAPTER ALERT!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly focused around Hideyoshi after he arrives at Toriel's house. This is also where Frisk and Hideyoshi temporarily split up. This chapter will have a ton of fanservice so prepare for that. also Toriel mysteriously disappears....

Several puzzles later.... Hideyoshi and Frisk arrived at Toriel's house and Hideyoshi's phone rang. Since Hideyoshi already had a phone there was no need for Toriel to give one to Frisk. He was about to answer when Toriel said "My children how did you get here? You are hurt... let me heal you"

A warm fuzzy feeling washed over Hideyoshi as he gave Toriel a warm smile. Hideyoshi had come to really like her in the short time he had come to know her. However the same could not be said for his "companion" 

Frisk was constantly running ahead and when Hideyoshi asked him what he was doing the look Frisk gave did not make Hideyoshi happy. It was really starting to bug him and frankly he didn't care about Frisk by this point feeling that Frisk was a lot like his sister.

Yuuko was always treating those who weren't geniuses like they were bugs under her feet to be squashed. Frisk wasn't exactly the same but they ran ahead all the time and practically ignored him. Toriel said "There you go my children now if you both come with me I will show you to your room where you'll be staying"

He nodded and Frisk finally not running ahead for once nodded too. Toriel led him and Frisk into a room with one bed on it and the room looked like it was made for kids. Toriel said "I am sorry my children. I only have the one bed you'll have to share"

Hideyoshi nodded and asked Toriel "Toriel? can I take a shower? He was quite dirty from walking all that way. Toriel smiled and said "Why sure my child I shall acquire you some clothes for you to wear after your shower"

Toriel then led him into the bathroom and said "Why don't you get in the shower now? I'll leave your change of clothes out here for you to wear" Hideyoshi nodded and Toriel left to get the clothes. Now alone Hideyoshi began stripping:

He carefully pulled down his school uniform pants as his pink lace underwear was exposed for all to see.

Underneath that lie his private parts which as you can imagine were quite cute as he pulled his panties down too. Now his booty was completely exposed the soft pink bum wiggling as he lifted the camisole he was given by Frisk up over his head and let his bare chest breathe as he turned on the water.

Hideyoshi sighed in relief as he let the hot water run over his delicate feminine body. He then picked up the shampoo and rubbed it into his hair before washing it off in the stream of water. Next he grabbed the soap which was in the shape of a monster SOUL and rubbed it all over himself including his private parts.

He then moved closer to the water and washed off the soap starting with his armpits. He moaned a little being relaxed by the water running down his armpits before moving onto the rest of him.

After a few more hours a nude and clean Hideyoshi emerged from the shower feeling a lot better. He saw the clothes that Toriel had found for him and deadpanned. It was a pink tank top for girls and pink short shorts. He sighed and put them on as he got dressed.

Finally done in the bathroom he exited and went downstairs to...Nothing??? The house seemed empty. He checked in all the rooms but proving unsuccessful. He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

Hideyoshi went into the basement since that's where Toriel had asked them not to go. He walked all the way finding the place huge as he reached the end and found nothing. He smelled something though and it wasn't good.

He saw a pile of white dust in front of a huge purple door that seemed to have been left open. From where he stood he could see snow coming in from the door. He leaned down at the pile of dust and sniffed.

It smelled like blood and Toriel and that made him realize that Toriel had been murdered. He did not have to wonder who did so as he briefly caught a look at their fleeing form through the blizzard. Hideyoshi maintained his calm and entered the door determined to find Frisk.

They were going to pay.


End file.
